


Taking Sanders Sides Requests.

by EVLIROWNROD



Series: Sanders Sides [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Requests, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EVLIROWNROD/pseuds/EVLIROWNROD
Summary: I'm currently in the mood to write for the Sanders Sides, so feel free to drop me some prompts if you'd like. :)
Series: Sanders Sides [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200779
Comments: 3





	Taking Sanders Sides Requests.

Good day to you all! 

As the summary tells, I am currently in the mood to write for the Sanders Sides! You are free to leave me prompts in the comments. 

I can write about any ship, this includes polyamorous couples. Or if you'd like me to write a familial story, that is welcome as well.  
I only write about platonic Creativitwins! 

Would you like to see more representation of a sexual-orientation, romantic-orientation, or a gender-identity? I'm here for that! 

You can make your prompts as detailed or vague as you want. 

Note: I most likely won't do them in order. It can also take a while before I finish a prompt. Each one-shot/story will be posted separately from this post in the series this one is in. 

Please put your requests down as followed: 

**Character(s):  
Relationship(s):  
Prompt:**

You're more than welcome to leave multiple prompts! 

I will notify you if I have fulfilled your prompt.  
If I really think I can't do your prompt at all, I will say so; that way you can decide whether or not you're giving another one or not. 

**What I won't write:**  
-Non-platonic Creativitwins;  
-Non-Con;  
-Omega verse.  
(Can have things added later on)


End file.
